


It's a Date...Right?

by your_average_fangirl256



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Awkward Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Loves Burgers, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Hunting, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Nervous Castiel (Supernatural), Nervous Dean Winchester, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_average_fangirl256/pseuds/your_average_fangirl256
Summary: Dean asks Cas to get dinner with him after a hunt-Cas thinks it's a date.*My summaries suck, I promise it's good.*
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 119





	It's a Date...Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fluffy and cheesy guys, just a warning. You might want to have your toothbrushes handy. Hope you enjoy it!

The Impala thundered over the open road, Dean’s zeppelin track blasting at full volume over the speakers. They were on their way to an abandoned warehouse that some vamps were using as a nest. 

Dean glanced over to the angel, who was currently staring out the window and looking like he was in his own world. A small smile sneaked up onto his face. 

Recently his... _feelings_ for Cas have been hard to ignore _._ He and Cas have been friends for a long time now, but it’s been more than that..or more like Dean’s wanted it to be more than that. 

He has had feelings for men before, glancing at their ass in the bar, imaging himself pinned under their body. He’s never dared to act on them. 

“Dean? Are you okay? You seem troubled.” Cas grumbled next to him, coming out of his haze. 

“Yeah..just thinking about the case.” 

Cas reached out and patted him on the shoulder, “It’s gonna go, fine Dean, we’re prepared.” 

Dean nodded, keeping his eyes on the road as Baby pulled into the warehouse parking lot. He shot a quick text to Sam saying they were going in.

Sam was busy on a hunt with Elieen. Dean swears he sent them out here just so he could have some alone time with her. 

“Okay, let’s do this.” he tossed Cas a gun loaded with dead man's blood bullets. 

They didn’t talk after that, wanting to have the element of surprise. It worked because he got the drop on two of the vamps before the others noticed. 

Dean had one of them pinned up against the wall with a knife to their throat when there was a shout from the other room. He quickly took care of the vampire before rushing over. 

His breathing hitched when he found Cas lying on the ground, the last vampire lying on the ground, a bullet lodged into his chest. 

"Sorry Dean, it snuck up behind me." 

"It's fine. just glad your okay." He helped Cas up onto his feet. 

He hesitated, "Hey...Do you want to stop for dinner before we go back? I'm starving." 

Cas's eyes lit up and he nodded frantically, "Yes please!" Cas practically ran back to Impala like an excited toddler. 

"This okay?" Dean gestured to a burger joint off the highway. Cas nodded, now calmed down playing with a button on his trench coat. 

Before they went in Cas made him wait while he “fixed” his hair in the side mirror. 

They sat down and Dean ordered a double bacon cheeseburger and Cas got sweet potato fries claiming that they were simple enough that the molecules tasted good. 

As they were eating, Cas kept glancing over to Dean but he would look away as soon as Dean looked up. It was quite adorable. 

“Dean. Can I ask you a question?” 

“Sure. What do you wanna know?” 

Cas squinted looking to be deep in thought, “What is your favourite... colour?” 

_Why the hell would Cas be interested in Dean’s favourite colour_ , but he answered anyway. “Blue. Why?” Dean didn’t mention that his favourite colour used to be red but he changed it because of the angel's mesmerizing blue eyes. God, he sounded like a lovesick teenager. 

Cas beamed, looking very happy with his response. “How about...Animals? What is your favourite organism?”

Dean snorted at Cas’s words, but he had had enough, his friend was acting very strange, even for him. “Okay man, drop the act or whatever you’re doing. You’ve been acting weird since the warehouse. Is this about you getting punched? I told you it was fine-so just...what’s going on?.” 

Cas tilted his head confused, “I’ve been acting weird…?” He paused doing his eye squint thing, “I suppose I am a bit nervous.” 

Dean’s eyebrows furrowed, “What do you mean you’re nervous? What do you have to be nervous about?” 

Cas felt his vessel's cheeks heating up, “This.” He said quietly gesturing between them. 

“I don’t know what you’re getting at Cas. Am...Am I making you uncomfortable?” God, Dean hoped not, he thought he was being very subtle about his feelings for his friend. 

“No Dean.”Cas huffed. He couldn’t remember what the humans called it. An Event? Calendar? No...Date! He was nervous because of their date. “I have bugs in my stomach..or whatever. Because we are on our first date. I don’t want to mess it up.” 

Dean dropped his burger. “Date?” He squeaked, cheeks ablaze. 

“Yes..you asked me to remember? Just before we left the warehouse.” 

Dean sighed, finally understanding..”No Cas...I wasn’t asking you out. Well, I was, but not in that way. It was in a just-friends way. You get it?”

“Oh.” His chest started to ache. “But...in the movie, the guy asked the girl to dinner...he said it was a date. They kissed after.” Cas was so confused. 

Dean chuckled weakly. “That’s called a rom-com Cas. It’s not the same as real life.” 

Cas visibly deflated in his seat. He had felt this way for Dean for as long as he could remember. He had recently put a name to his feelings and had watched countless romantic movies for research. He had been ecstatic when Dean asked him for dinner. That meant he requited Cas’s feelings. Or so he had thought. 

He felt ashamed. “I am sorry Dean. I didn’t-I was just hoping, nevermind. I am sorry for the misunderstanding.” 

_Hoping? What was Cas hoping for? He couldn’t possibly-could he?_ “Cas? What do you mean hoping? Did...Did you want to go on a date with me?” 

Cas’s cheeks heated up again, “Yes. I had put a name to my feelings for you-and after watching those movies, I got excited.” He put his face in his hands, not wanting to look at Dean anymore.

“Cas…” Dean whispered, “If you wanna go out on a date with me, you deserve to be taken out to a better place than a 24/7 burger joint off of a highway.” 

The angel’s head shot up, “You would...want to do that with me?” His head tilted “Does this mean you reciprocate my feelings?” 

Dean smiled, big and bright, “Yeah it does. So Cas, do you want to go out on a date with me?” 

“Of course I do Dean, I think I'm falling in love with you.” 

Dean’s face was permanently tinted pink. “I think I am too.” 

“Do we get to kiss now?” 

Dean laughed, “Sure. Follow me.” There was no way Dean and Cas were having their first kiss in a 2-star restaurant. They left the bill on the counter and Dean dragged Cas out to the Impala. 

“Dean.” Cas breathed stepping closer

“Cas.” Dean touched their foreheads together, leaning on the side of Baby. Slowly their lips met. It was awkward at first, Cas being inexperienced, but he was a quick learner. Dean let a quiet moan slip through when Cas ran his tongue over the hunter’s bottom lip. They eventually had to pull away to breathe. 

“Wait, was that your first kiss? Like ever?” 

“Yes. I have only felt attraction towards you, Dean.” 

“W-Was it good?” 

“It was amazing.” Cas breathed and pulled Dean in for a second time. This one was softer, both 

of them smiling into the kiss. 

They eventually made it into the Impala after several more kisses. They held hands in the middle of the seat the entire 4-hour ride back to the bunker. Dean took a picture of their conjoined hands and made a group message to Sam, Eileen and Charlie. With the caption “I Have a date :).” 

_Cas couldn’t wait for that date._

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please consider leaving kudos or commenting! It absolutely makes my day. :)


End file.
